There's Another One
There's Another One Diego, Maddie and Mia travel to the everglades to find another Kanay based off the rock that was given to Diego by Daniel. Daniel sturggles to deal with the fact that his everglades memories are fading and soon he'll have nothing left. Emma is finding it hard to manage everything in her life and creates a clone that has the desire to help her, but things go wrong and the plan could destroy everything. Full Fanfiction '(Emma's POV)' "This was truly going to be a new beginning". I looked at all them and Diego asked "Emma, why are we here". I told them that I wanted to start with a new beginning. "Why have you 3 got luggae" I asked Mia, Diego and Maddie. "Well Emma, we are going to the everglades to see if there are more Kanays there". I asked them when they were leaving. "Now" Maddie responded. "Ok, thanks for coming, hopefully you find another one and you can start to restore the Kanay/Witch relationship". I stood back so Maddie could cast the spell. "Instead of travelling in a flying plane, take us to the everglades". In a flash they were gone. "Why does the everglades sound familliar" Daniel asked. "No Reason" I responded, he couldn't know I wiped his everglade memories. '(Maddie's POV)' In a flash we were at Rocco's Sanctuary in the Everglades. "Where do we start" Mia asked. "I think we should use the locator spell". "Good idea, we need to find one in a snap, show another Kanay on this map". My phone said that there was a Kanay right here, but where. Suddenly a blonde girl walked out of the sanctuary in a uniform and spotted us. "Hi, I'm Sara Thomas, I work at the sanctuary, can I help you"?. Diego could tell with his instincts that she was a Kanay. So could Mia. '(Mia's POV)' I couldn't believe it. Another Kanay. I whispered "Diego, ask her a question". Diego thought for a moment "Do you have any canned-eyes". She looked awkwardly and said "No". I knew the canned-eyes was an anagram for Kanay. Instead of asking, I said something. "Listen you're a kanay, being that has control over the 4 elements". She started to run back into the sanctuary "Security". "We need to get out in a snap, take us to the location on this map". Why did Maddie do that?. Suddenly we were at Rocco's Sanctuary Hotel. "We need to go back and convince her". "How"?. "Maddie, while we're talking to her, you can cast a spell to reveal her Kanay tatoos". "Can we do it later"?. I thought about it "No" we need to go now. '(Jax's POV)' "Things are going straight to plan, take me over to Emma's land". Emma was in her room, scrapbooking of course. "Jax what're you doing here"?. I told her that I wanted her to Erase Daniel's Everglades memories faster. "What, Why"?. I responded by telling her that he'd keep questioning and eventually he'd get it out of her that she erased them. "I suppose, They're not going fast enough, so the memories of the everglades will now forever fade". "They're gone". I told Emma she did the right thing and that I was taking Jessie to see Mum in limbo. I teletransported away and went back to my house '(Emma's POV)' Jax doesn't understand how much pressure I'm under. Still thinking of my mother, trying to become leader of the realm and dealing with my human life. There's only one thing I could do. She wont be E but she'll be another me. "So many things to do, people to see, I can't do it all, make another one of me". Now I have another clone "She may not be E but she'll always be helper to me". I explained to the clone that she needed to help me balance out my life. She agreed. I left the room to let her sort out things. Out of no where a flash of red magic came out of nowhere and wen't towards my room. I didn't know that the flash was a new witch turning that clone Evil and against me. My clone came out of the room and tried to banish me. She failed and teletransported out. Unfortunately she would land in the pool. ', (Diego's POV)' Well we're here. "Now what"?. Mia yelled out "Sara". She came out of the sanctuary. Mia explained everything to her without giving her a second to take it in. "You're crazy" she replied. But Mia said we'd prove it. I revealed my Kanay tatoos and Mia through ice at her. "Maddie cast a spell to reveal her tatoos". Maddie thought for a moment "This will make me seem like a coo, reveal her Kanay tatoos". Her tatoos were revealed she had the spider and all of my tatoos. "What the". I told her to focus and try to make it rain, and she did. '(Sara's POV)' What've they done? "How do I control it"?. That girl with the dark hair replied "Come with us to Miami, and we'll tell you everything there". I agreed, and walked in the Sanctuary, I told my parents that I was going with my school friends on a trip to Miami. They let me go. I packed a bag and walked out. "Don't let go" the back haired girl said. The girl with blonde hair said some sort of rhyme "We've had time to roam, now take us back home". And suddenly we were in Miami. '(Emma's POV)' I called Jax. "Jax, I made a clone and she was good, but something happened and she turned against me, come over right now". And he teletransported to my house. "Where is she"?. Before I could respond she came in. "Hello". "Jax, help me". "We have no need for a spell, just send her to Limbo where she will dwell". The spell didn't work, I took cover. "Another me is worse than I know, so back inside me she shall go". It still didn't work. "She's out of control, a threat to us all, thus we ask this grimly call, through days, nights and all the hours, take from this one all her powers". Why isn't it working? The clone suddenly cast a spell "Through days, nights and endless hours, I hearby grant this stripping of powers". I didnt even here what she said when she teletransported away, to the pool. I didn't know what to do. "Left, Right, Forwards and Back, bring her here before we slack". It didn't work. "Jax you try". "Things are getting out of hand, bring her here to our land". It didn't work either. "What happened"? "Jax, what do we do, she took our powers with her". Next Time In Spellbound Jax and Emma destroy the evil clone, Diego and Mia teach Sara how to use her powers, and it is revealed that her entire family are Kanays. They all finally make amends with each other and the Witch/Kanay relationship is restored. But a new evil witch or so they think threatens to destroy it again. Category:Spellbound Category:Daniel Viglietti Fanfictions